


You're okay. I'm here

by NoMansWindow2846



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansWindow2846/pseuds/NoMansWindow2846
Summary: Panic attacks are never fun.





	

It was a normal day at the office. Almost everyone was here, Ross and Brian being the only ones Dan noticed were missing. Dan had just finished an email when he suddenly felt breathless, something he hadn’t felt in many years. He took large gulps of air, hoping that would bring him back to stability. Nothing helped as he began shaking. Dan tried to call out, but his throat threatened to close. Dan moved the laptop off his lap as he tried to stand, hoping to find someone to help. His legs wobbled before buckling under him.

Arin conveniently passed by as Dan fell to his knees. Arin picked up Dan from the floor. “Shit, man. What’s gotten into you?”

Dan moved his mouth, words refusing to leave. He shook his head as he continued to suck in large amounts of air. Arin let Dan fall down onto the couch before giving him an once-over. Dan stared at Arin, hoping to silently communicate the terror he felt.

Something clicked and Arin was by Dan’s side, whispering, “It’s okay. You’re okay.” Arin slowly pulled Dan into a hug, trying not to jar him. “I’m here. Nothing’s going to get you. Everything is fine.” Dan eventually came down from the attack and he quietly thanked Arin, burying his face in Arin’s chest. Arin laughed, “It was nothing. I’m glad I was able to help.”

Dan pulled away, “Yeah, but you didn’t have to and I’m just glad it was you and not anyone else.”

“Of course. Do you want me to stay a bit longer?”

Dan grabbed Arin’s shirt tighter, “Please.” Arin nodded, pulling Dan back into his arms.


End file.
